


Near Cecilia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook tries to capture Peter Pan before certain memories distract him. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Letter, Demise of Hook, The Play's the Thing, etc.





	Near Cecilia

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook frowned the minute he viewed Peter Pan flying and laughing with his friends. *I recall Cecilia's smile.* Other memories formed. A memory of removing a hippo princess from a trap prior to viewing thunderclouds above the enraged Cecilia's head. Another memory was of Cecilia sobbing after he performed many songs and not due to replacing Wendy as a prisoner. All because she wore earplugs during all past songs.

Captain Hook began to imagine various situations. *I can imagine Billy Jukes burying me far from Cecilia before our spirits kiss and never release one another. I'm willing to smile near a sick Cecilia, but I'll reveal tears after she dies. Cecilia always dreaded fire. Her corpse will never be cremated. I imagine a happy new year after my sick betrothed dies.*

The memory of a sick Cecilia returned. Captain Hook's frown remained before he focused on all enemies. *I'll forget about Cecilia after I capture Peter Pan and his friends.* Captain Hook's eyes widened the minute Peter and his friends flew far from him. He trembled with rage. His eyes widened again after Cecilia's spirit materialized near him.

That was when Captain Hook remembered sobbing near Cecilia's grave marker two hours ago.

 

THE END


End file.
